koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Vinsmoke Sanji
Sanji (サンジ) is the fourth member of Luffy's crew. He first meets the pirates when they arrive at his mentor's restaurant at sea, Baratie. He feeds a pirate who was refused food from other chefs at the restaurant. His act of kindness leads to a forceful takeover by the heartless pirate, Don Krieg. After a grueling struggle to defend Baratie, Sanji leaves the nest with his mentor's blessings and joins as the crew's chef. His mentor is a former pirate named Zeff who had been with Sanji since childhood. When he was child, Zeff and his crew raided the ship Sanji was working on for loot. They were both shipwrecked by a storm and stranded on an isolated island. Zeff damaged his leg whilst saving Sanji from drowning and gave the child whatever food rations they had. Driven to desperation by his eventual hunger, Sanji plotted to kill Zeff for the mysterious bag he had beside him. He is shocked to learn it is actually treasure and that Zeff ate his own whittled leg to keep Sanji alive. Though they were shortly after saved by a passing boat, the unlikely duo share and connect with the same dream of one day finding All Blue, a legendary sea filled with delicacies of all four seas. By leaving the Baratie behind him ten years later, Sanji promises to someday fulfill the wish for him and Zeff. Personality Sanji is a masterful chef who can cook any dish once he has seen it and will feed anyone who is hungry, even if they are his enemies. His quick-thinking and perceptive judgment in the kitchen carries into his fighting style, as he tries to conserve his stamina as much as possible with his movements. In spite of the professionalism he holds for cooking, his brutal honesty and curt retorts betrays his collected image; the chef also has a short fuse with anything or anyone who irritates him. Anyone who breaks his three absolutes in life (to never waste food and to never let anyone starve, and most of all, to NEVER harm a lady) are sure to earn his scornful wrath. While he may be rough to the guys, Sanji falls head over heels for the ladies who come his way. In his mind, he is a prince who is the savior to all women. He flirts with them and swears to never allow them to be harmed. Sanji thinks he fits the image well, although no one believes him. Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Mouton Shot: : , , : Sankyū Hikiniku: Can be followed up by pressing , , , . : , , , : Moushin Batan Nabe Shoot: Can be followed up by pressing , , , . : , , , : Party Table Kick Course: : , , , : Brochette: Can be followed up by inputting one of the following button commands. :: , , , : :: , , : :: , , : : , , : Santen Découpage: : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 1: Concassé: : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 2: Diable Jambe: :R1 (Special Skill 1): Reception: :R2 (Special Skill 2): Anti-Manner Kick Course: :L2 Comrade Strike: :Holding - Dash. :Pressing while attacking - Chain. Fighting Style Sanji primarily fights in all-kicking style taught to him by Zeff. It protects his hands from danger, which is considered a chef's treasure according to his mentor's creed. He can perform a variety of kicking attacks on the ground or in the air with fluid flexibility and strength. External Links *Profile at One Piece Wikii Category:One Piece Characters